Flowerpot covers or overpots are known for protecting plant and flowerpots. However, these covers are relatively expensive and voluminous, which makes storage and handling more difficult. In addition, they are only suitable for certain pot sizes, so that a large number of different flowerpot covers must be kept for different pots. In addition a flowerpot sleeve or tube made from folded strip paper is known. However, it suffers from disadvantageous handling and can easily be pressed in or compressed, which gives the user a feeling of uncertainty with the fear that the flowerpot could slip out of the sleeve.